Many consumers are influenced by design and style trends. This influence extends to living environments. For example, consumers often remodel one or more rooms in their homes, or buy new appliances simply because they appear “dated”. For kitchen appliances, consumers often want updated appliances or appliances that match the kitchen cabinetry, which can help the appliance blend in with the cabinets. In this regard kitchen appliances, including refrigerators and dishwashers, are available that have decorative front covers that can be adapted or modified to match kitchen cabinetry.